


Frozen Four

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilary goes to watch the Frozen Four games torn between her own Badgers and Amanda's Gophers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Four

Hilary was always conflicted when it came to her Badgers versus the Golden Gophers. Normally, she’d root for her team no matter what, but then she’d met Amanda. Amanda changed her whole outlook on the rivalry between the two schools. Maybe it was because Hilary wasn’t playing for her beloved Badgers anymore, or maybe it was because Hilary had fallen in love with the girl that was a proud Gopher. All Hilary knew for sure was the smile that was on Amanda’s face when they sank that overtime goal, that smile did the impossible; it made Hilary fall more in love with the blonde.

So, she couldn’t be sad that her Badgers were knocked out. Certainly, she felt bad for the girls on the team and that her school wasn’t going to the finals but she knew her girl was happier than anything in that moment. Amanda being happy made Hilary ecstatic. Hilary thought about staying out of the way of the team as they celebrated the win but Amanda dragged her out with them. The blonde stayed glued to her side the whole night, taking comfort in Hilary’s arms around her frame. 

“So, now that you beat my Badgers, I expect you to take the whole thing, you know that right?” Hilary asked, her chin resting on top of Amanda’s head.

“You know it,” Amanda grinned, “you think I came back my senior year not to take it all?” 

“No, I just figured I should make sure you knew. You beat my team, and I’m so damn proud,” Hilary said squeezing the smaller woman slightly. 

“Really, you aren’t torn apart that your alma mater lost?” Amanda asked, turning to face the woman.

“Oh hell no, not if that means my girl is this happy,” Hilary smiled, “and she gets to not only come back to her dream, but go out on top.”

“Not there yet babe,” Amanda smiled and leaned up to kiss Hilary. “In order to get there though I need a good night's sleep, and I hear you’re in the same hotel as me.” 

“I am,” Hilary smiled, and Amanda took her hand in her own.

“Come on Hils, let’s go.” She said pulling her out of the bar. “

x-x-x

With the first goal happening in 13 seconds, Hilary felt herself relax. It wasn’t an assured win, nothing ever was, but it got easier. She watched the girls play with less weight on their shoulders; they dominated the play and it was great. However, with each passing minute the weight of scoring again and sealing the deal started pressing down more and more on the players on the ice. In the second period, Hilary could see the frustration building. Her heart was beating out of her chest, praying that the Gophers would score, that maybe it would be Amanda that would score, that that goal would be the one to seal the game up for them. 

During the second intermission Hilary almost couldn’t sit still but Bri pulled her back to the chair and told her to sit still. The start of the third was barely a minute later and Hilary watched as Amanda and the Gophers came out on fire. When Amanda netted the second goal Hilary was screaming and jumping out of her seat. Bri was right beside her shouting and pounding on the glass. 

x-x-x

Hilary waited around at the end of the game, wanting to see Amanda before leaving. She waited, letting Amanda spend time with her team to celebrate their win. She was talking with Megan who had shown up to support her old team in the hall when a weight crashed into her. Just from the look on Bozek’s face she knew it was Amanda, she turned around and the younger woman pulled her down into a kiss. 

“We fucking won!” she shouted and Hilary chuckled kissing her back. 

“Sure did champ,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around Amanda’s waist. She smiled down at her, glad to see her girlfriend so happy again, “you should go out with your team, have fun, you have a flight in the morning.”

“I know, I’ll see you in a few weeks,” Amanda promised kissing Hilary. Hilary kept her close for a moment, soaking her in before kissing her once again.

“Go, I love you.” 

“Love you too Hils. Cya Bozek!” she said before running off to the loud locker room.

Hilary didn’t think twice when she got back to her hotel and couldn’t find her key, asking the front desk for a new one. She didn’t put it together till she woke up at two in the morning to arms snaking around her.

“Go back to bed Hilary, it’s just me,” Amanda said kissing her jaw. Hilary grinned, letting her eyes close again. 

“Love you Kess, my game winning goal getter,” Hilary mumbled and Amanda smiled into the back of her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
